When It Was Me
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Rin is deeply hurt when the person she least expected dumped her. Sesshomaru. She expected them to be together forever. But that all changed when a mysterious girl comes to their school.
1. Pain

NEW STORY

**Name of Story: **When It Was Me

**Summary:** Rin is deeply hurt when the person she least expected dumped her. Sesshomaru. She expected them to be together forever. But that all changed when a mysterious girl comes to their school.

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know. I shouldn't be starting a new story when I have three others to work on. But I just got to get this down! It's eating away at my mind. And besides, no one is reviewing for my stories. I feel rejected and depressed. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Pain

…

She was under her covers, face smashed in her tear soaked pillows. Tears were running down her cheeks, unable to stop crying. Her heart felt like it was in pieces. Her small body shook with each breath she released and drew in. Her throat was raw from all her sobs and silent screams. She felt so empty inside.

She heard her door open and someone lightly touching her back They asked if she was okay. But she really didn't hear them. It wasn't the voice she wanted to hear. It wasn't _his_ voice.

"_Please, don't do this." She begged, tears on the brim of her eyes. He looked at her with hazed golden eyes._

"_We are over," he said in a bone chilling cold voice. She let out a sob._

"_I know you don't want to do this," she said, placing her hands on his muscular chest. He glared at her and stepped back. "I know _she's_ making you do it."_

"_I know not of the nonsense which you speak of, human."_

_Her breath caught in her throat. He never talked to her like that in such a cold manner. And he never _ever _called her human. At least, not since they started going out._

"_I love you." She gasped, releasing her tears. He didn't scrunch his nose like he usually did at the smell of her tears. That was another sign something was terribly wrong. Her heart skipped a beat, seeing his eyes unhaze for a second the returned to being hazy._

"_Love is weak." With that, he walked away. She stood there, not knowing what to do. She sunk to the floor and buried her head in her hands._

"_I thought we were going to be together forever."_

She hiccupped, coming out of the painful memory. It happened two days ago and her heart was still in pieces from what he said. She hasn't ate, showered, or gone to school. She just cried underneath her covers, day and night.

Whenever she fell asleep, she heard _her _voice in her nightmares._ She _was always holding onto _him. _Her heart ached, remembering all the times he held her.

When it was me.

She screamed into her pillow. Her heart was in pain. She needed to stop thinking about _him._ But she couldn't.

"Rin," a sweet voice said. It was Kagome, one of her best friends and her second cousin. Rin heard feet shuffling against the carpeted floor and then her covers being removed from her head. She closed her eyes tightly at the bright light.

"Oh, Rin." Another voice said. It was Sango, another best friend. She felt her torso being lifted up and leaned against someone. "Are you okay?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Rin asked in a hoarse voice from crying so much. Her throat hurt when she talked. She wiped her eyes with the heel of her hands and looked at Sango. Sango had her long dark brown hair in a pony tail. She head deep brown concerned eyes. She wore jeans and a dark blue shirt.

"Making sure you're still alive." Kagome replied next to her. Kagome had long jet black hair that fell to the small of her back and chocolate eyes. She had on jeans also with a pink shirt. "Inuyasha and Miroku told us what happened. We are so sorry."

Inuyasha was Kagome's boyfriend/mate. And _his _brother. Miroku was Sango's fiancé.

"I knew _she _was trouble when Miroku didn't try to grope her." Sango muttered, sitting on the other side of Rin. Miroku was a pervert and groped or felt up any pretty woman he saw. It was a mystery sometimes why Sango loved him.

Kagome nodded. "I agree, Sango. Inuyasha keeps looking at her with a dreamy look on his face."

"How could he do this?" Rin cried, a fresh wave of tears building in her eyes. "He promised we'd be together forever."

"_Promise we'll be together forever," She asked hopefully, looking into his beautiful golden eyes. He smiled faintly and placed a clawed hand on her cheek. She smiled and leaned into it._

"_Till the end of time." He said and her heart fluttered._

"_Good." He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you."_

"_And I, you."_

Rin let out a sob. What was left of her torn heart, shattered. She leaned on Kagome's shoulder and cried uncontrollably.

"I miss him so much." She cried as Kagome made comforting sounds and ran her finger through her tangled brown hair. Sango rubbed her back. "I feel so empty. My heart feels like it's in a million pieces."

"We know, Hun." Kagome soothed.

"_She's_ going to pay. I know _she's _the reason behind this." Sango said in a deadly tone.

"We don't know if _she_ has any involvement in this, Sango." Kagome defended and Sango rolled her eyes out of annoyance.

"Kagome, I love you and all, but, can't you see _she _has something to do with. Sesshomaru would never break Rin's heart. And you said Inuyasha looks at her with a dreamy face." Sango argued and Rin's heart skipped at beat at _his _name.

"But he's a guy. They always look at girls like _her_."

"Puh-lease. Inuyasha loves you too much to look at another girl like that. He would never betray your heart. And besides, you're mated to him for life."

Kagome sighed. "I guess you're right." She said quietly. "But Sesshomaru wouldn't break Rin's heart, not if was under some spell or enchantment." Again, Rin's heart skipped a beat at the name.

"But how would he be under some spell or enchantment?" Sango asked. "It's got to be pretty strong to control him."

"Yes."

"Then it has something to do with Naomi." Sango stated, matter of factly.

"Can we not talk about her?" Rin asked. Kagome and Sango glanced at each other and nodded.

"Sure." Sango pulled a plastic grocery bag from beside her. "We have comfort food. Berries, Chocolate, and mint ice cream."

"Any raspberries?" Rin asked, just the name of them made her sick. _He _always said she smelled of raspberries.

"No." Sango said. "We thought they would make you sick."

"And we were right!" Kagome cheered, seeing Rin's face pale at the name of the fruit.

…

"So," Kagome started as they laid on Rin's floor watching some sappy romance movie. She popped a strawberry in her mouth. "Are you coming back to school tomorrow?" Rin head was on Kagome's lap and her feet were on Sango's lap. Cases of various berries surrounded them. Strawberries, blueberries, grapes, and blackberries. Empty bowls of chocolate mint ice cream were to the side.

Rin shrugged, putting a handful of blueberries in her mouth.

"I don't know if I can stand being around _them_ yet." She said.

"We understand." Sango said. "You need time to heal."

"In this case, lots of time to heal." Kagome added.

"It hurts." Rin said quietly. "It hurts to think about _him._ I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest, put through a shedder, drove on by a eighteen wheeler, and shoved back into my chest. I loved him so much."

Sango and Kagome nodded.

"It'll take a lot of time to heal." Sango said while patting Rin's exposed legs, not noticing the prickly feeling underneath her fingers. She knew Rin hasn't bathed since the break up. "You're heart will mend in time. Come back to school when you are ready."

"Yeah. And we'll always be here for you." Kagome said, wiping Rin's tears away with a tissue. Thousands of those scattered around them.

"Thanks, you guys." Rin said gratefully, smiling a bit. "What would I do with out you two?"

"Be underneath a dark rock filled with creepy bugs?"

"Or still underneath your covers?"

Rin laughed, knowing how her two best friends could make her happy. But inwardly, she felt like going underneath her covers and never coming out until the end of time. But she just laughed more, hiding her pain.

To Be Continued….

Sorry. It was sad. I hope you liked it. Next chapter, you meet Naomi. I will probably update within the night. 'Cause my Internet might get shut off at anytime. You have to listen to **When It Was Me** by either DJ Boonie or Paula DeAnda…I think. They are both good but I like the DJ Boonie version better.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	2. Naomi

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **When It Was Me

**Summary:** Rin is deeply hurt when the person she least expected dumped her. Sesshomaru. She expected them to be together forever. But that all changed when a mysterious girl comes to their school.

**Author's Note: **Hi! I'm back for the second chapter. I hope you guys really like it. Things are going to get pretty intense soon. You have been warned! R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Naomi

…

Breathing deeply, Rin stared at the front doors of Takada High School. A place she hated at the moment. But she had to come back. She's been out of school for three days. She had tests and finals to study for. It was only two months until graduation and then, she would be free of this horrible place.

The wind blew making her brown hair fly in her face. She pulled it back behind her ears and something silver caught her eye. She looked…big mistake. It was _him._ And he was walking beside _her._ _She _had _her_ arm _wrapped _around _his _arm. Tightly. And _he _was smiling at _her._

They walked past her and into the school, not noticing her standing there. But, before _she _entered the building, she cast a look at Rin that said "I won him, loser."

Rin looked down at the concrete ground and bit her lip, preventing a sob to escape. She could practically taste her heart in millions of little pieces.

"Rin!" Kagome shouted, coming up to her. "You're here! Are you feeling better?"

Rin nodded. "A little." Her voice was still hoarse. The wind blew again. Kagome's hair flew from her shoulders, exposing a bite mark on the crook of her neck. Rin's heart dropped and looked away. She wouldn't try to deny the fact she was jealous of Kagome and Inuyasha's bond. Rin dreamt she would always be _his _mate. But it wasn't looking like that lately.

"Are you okay, Rin?" Kagome asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. Let's just get to class before we're late." Rin said, heading into the school. She had to face it sometime.

…

"_What's all the fuss about?" Rin asked, coming up to Sango and Kagome as they stood outside a medium sized crowd gathered in the hallway._

"_There's a new student today." Sango answered. "Her name is Naomi Mitsu."_

"_Oh." Rin stood up on her tip toes to get a better look but couldn't. "Well, she would be awfully pretty to attract a crowd like that."_

_Kagome and Sango nodded. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru came behind their girlfriends then._

"_Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said then kissed her cheek. Miroku did the same with Sango. Sesshomaru just wrapped his muscular arms around Rin's small waist and breathed in her scent then kissed her neck._

"_Good morning to you, too, Fluffy." Rin giggled, loving how he smelt and kissed her neck._

"_Hi!" a voice said. Everyone looked. This girl, was so beautiful, pretty would be a insult. She had long brown hair and the most dazzling green eyes. She had the most beautiful smile and white, perfectly straight teeth. She had on a vibrant red tank top with a dark blue almost black miniskirt. "I'm Naomi Mitsu. I'm new here."_

"_Hi." Kagome said, smiling at the girl. "I'm Kagome and this is my boyfriend Inuyasha."_

_When Naomi looked and smiled at Inuyasha, his eyes hazed over. Kagome elbowed him in the gut when he didn't say anything for a while._

"_Inuyasha!"_

"_Huh? What? Oh, hi." He stammered._

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "Anyway, that's Sango and her fiancé Miroku."_

"_Hi." Sango smiled, wondering what Miroku was going to do. She looked at him. He looked deep in thought and didn't seem to see Naomi. She looked at Kagome with her eyes wide in disbelief. Wasn't he going to try to flirt with her? Kagome shrugged._

"_And This this Rin and her boyfriend Sesshomaru." Kagome finished. Naomi looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed. Then, just like Inuyasha, his eyes hazed over. _

"_Fluffy?" Rin called, looking into his hazed golden eyes. "Sesshomaru?" His eyes didn't seem to see her. They just looked…blank. He blinked and his eyes weren't hazed anymore. _

_Rin looked at Naomi, who just smiled innocently._

"Miss Weistu!"

Rin gasped, waking up from a sleep on her desk. She looked at the teacher. "Yes, sir?"

"Good. Now that you're awake, what was the Japanese Sun Goddess's name?" He asked, glaring at her. Sweat appeared in her palms.

"Umm, I think it was Amaterasu…?" She said, almost in a question form. (I got that from **BlackRosetheVampire.**)

"Hmm, so you are learning while your taking naps in my class." He said then turned back to the bored. Rin blushed and looked down at her desk. She heard quiet giggles from her classmates.

Rin sighed, thinking about her dream. It was when _she _had first come to their school. That was also the last time she was ever truly happy with Sesshomaru.

…

"Rin!" A male voice yelled and Rin looked over her shoulder and groaned. It was her ex-boyfriend, Haru. He had short black hair and gray eyes. He wore a gray t-shirt and jeans. "Hi."

"Hi." Rin said, glaring at him. Ever since they broke up in sophomore year, he's always been stalking her and trying to get back together. He only left her alone after Sesshomaru tried to kill him.

"_Please, let him go, Sesshomaru," Rin pleaded with Sesshomaru as he held Haru against the wall by his neck. He gasped for breath and looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes._

"_Why should I?" Sesshomaru growled, itching to sink his claws into Haru's flesh._

"_I hate him and all, but not enough to want him dead." Rin said, looking up into his fierce golden eyes. _

_He reluctantly let him go._

"So, what you doing on Saturday?" Haru asked her now, pressing her against the lockers. She inwardly groaned, wishing Sesshomaru did kill him that day. "I heard you and the Ice King broke up."

"Leave me alone." Rin snapped. She looked over his shoulder for somebody to help her. He had his arms at her sides, blocking an escape.

She saw Sesshomaru walking next to Inuyasha. She sent a pleading look towards them.

Haru saw where her gaze was and chuckled.

"He doesn't care about you, your just a human." He said, whispering in her ear. Rin bit back a sob. "And he's a demon. You were never truly meant to be together. Forever." Rin gasped and her eyes widened.

"Hey, Haru," the voice of Inuyasha started. "Get off Rin or I'll make you get off her."

Haru glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha had long silver hair like Sesshomaru and golden eyes. But his were much kinder. He wore a red t-shirt that showed of his muscular chest and jeans. He also had dog ears in his head.

"Ahhh, the younger Takahashi." Haru said then stepped away from Rin. "See ya later, Rinny bear."

He left and Inuyasha looked at her with concerned golden eyes.

"You okay, Rin?" He asked and she nodded, wiping away a stray tear.

"Yeah. I just been having a hard week." She said, holding her books tighter to her chest for protection.

"Listen, about Sesshomaru. He hasn't been acting right since Naomi came here. It's almost like….Like he's being controlled or something. But I know that's not possible. He's a full demon."

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Rin said then left, blinking really hard to hold in her tears.

She knew, no matter what she did, it would take her a lot of time to get over Sesshomaru. Obviously, he had wasted no time in getting over her. He was all ready making out with Naomi at lunch and in between classes.

Rin also knew, deep down, Naomi was the cause of hers and Sesshomaru's break up. She just had to find out why she did it. And stop her before it was too late.

To Be Continued…

I think that's a good place to stop. I need to go work on **Ying Yang** now before I loose my idea. I hope you liked it. I think this story may only have 10 or 11 chapters. As far as I planned it out. Maybe more. Maybe less. I promise to update soon after I've updated **Ying Yang**…If I don't get any ideas.

R&R kindly please.

Drama Kagome


	3. Memories

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **When It Was Me

**Summary:** Rin is deeply hurt when the person she least expected dumped her. Sesshomaru. She expected them to be together forever. But that all changed when a mysterious girl comes to their school.

**Author's Note: **YAY! You guys like this story! I got reviews for it! YAY! I'm so happy! It makes me feel loved…a lot! Thank you so much! R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Memories.

…

Rin sighed, sinking down into her soft bed after school on Friday. School had been hell since Wednesday. She desperately needed a break. She had to watch Naomi and Sesshomaru hold hands and kiss and hug all day long. And got threatening looks from Naomi also.

On top of that, Haru wouldn't leave her alone. Ever. He always sat next to her in class and always followed her in the hallways between classes and sat next to her at lunch. She felt like punching him every time she saw his disgusting face. And she almost did, too. Almost.

She turned over, facing the wall and hugged her pillow tightly to her chest as something tore at her heart. She remembered laying in her bed with Sesshomaru the first time.

_Rin laughed and smiled joyfully as she entered her room with Sesshomaru behind her. A light blush was on her cheeks._

"_I swear, you made Haru almost pee his pants the way you looked at him." Rin said, setting her bag on her desk then sitting on her bed. Her eyes filled with humor._

"_Then he shouldn't have cornered you." Sesshomaru simply stated, sitting next to her on the bed when she patted it._

_Rin laughed again and leaned against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her small waist. _

"_He will never with learn that I don't want to be with him again." Rin said the yawned, suddenly feeling tired. "My heart belongs to you now." She smiled. He returned it with a small smile. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing them closer._

_He laid on the bed, making sure his mouth never strayed to far from hers. Rin moaned in pleasure, trailing her fingers along his demon markings while her other hand tangled in his long silver hair that felt like silk._

_He flipped them over, holding his weight with his elbow and began sucking and nipping on her neck as she breathed in air. He was tempted to mark her then._

_Sesshomaru growled, forcing himself to stop. _

"_Why did you stop?" Rin said, her bottom lip out in a pout. She panted slightly from the lack of air._

"_Not yet." He whispered. Despite this, he hungered for her soft pink lips again._

_Rin giggled, seeing a battle go through his golden eyes. She placed a light kiss on his lips and Sesshomaru grabbed her head to make sure her lips stayed on his. _

_Sesshomaru growled in annoyance once again. Rin laughed against his lips._

"_Okay, I'll stop." She said, still laughing. She pecked his cheek. He rolled his eyes and laid next to her. She sighed, laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes._

_Sesshomaru smiled, hearing her breaths deepen and even out._

Rin smiled through her tears. It was the first time she had made out with Sesshomaru in her room. The other times, they were in his room.

His room. That was where they first got together because their teacher assigned them partners for a project.

"_Rin Weistu, you are with Sesshomaru Takahashi." The teacher said. Rin's eyes widened in fear. Sesshomaru Takahashi was The Ice King. He was cold, heartless, and self conceited. He didn't care about anyone else but himself._

"_This project will take up to a fourth of your semester final grade. It is due the day before Christmas break." The teacher continued, passing out sheets of paper. "Good luck."_

_She glanced at him a couple of seats over. His expression was blank, as usual. He glanced at her with his cold gold eyes. She blushed in embarrassment and sunk in her seat._

"_I like your house." Rin said in awe as they walked into Sesshomaru's house after school that day. It was clearly not decorated by him. Flowers and beautiful paintings were on the walls. It felt so warm and inviting and homey, just the opposite of Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru nodded in response._

"_This way." He said, leading her up the stairs and down a hallway to his room. Panic immediately seized Rin's heart. She was in his room. Just the two of them. Alone. She looked around his room to get her mind off it. His walls were a dark blue. His bedding plain silver. His desk was in front of a large window. And he had a small balcony. _

_There was no pictures on his wall. It was so simple and plain. Something Rin didn't like. It bugged her. She didn't like plain and simple._

"_Let's get to work. I expect this project to be perfect." Sesshomaru said, snapping Rin out of her thoughts._

"_Right." Rin said, sitting down on a chair near the desk._

Rin smiled more, rolling onto her stomach. It was also in his room where they first kissed.

"_Sorry, I'm late." Rin said in a rush, running into Sesshomaru's room about two and half weeks after the project was assigned. "I think we should start working on that diagram." _

_Sesshomaru gave her a questioning glare, wondering why she smelt like a man that wasn't related to her. In fact, it smelt like that annoying human, Haru or something. It made him jealous and angry that she smelt like that lowly human._

"_Sesshomaru, are you all right?" Rin asked, hearing him slightly growl and a deadly look in his eyes. She was worried he was going to kill her for being late. Wasn't her life more important than a stupid grade or being on time?_

"_Who do you smell like that lowly human Haru?" Sesshomaru asked, his golden eyes boring into her brown ones._

"_What are you talking about?" Rin replied, her heart beating a mile a minute._

"_Haru's scent is on you. Why is that?"_

"_He, umm," Rin started nervously, fiddling with her hands. She had no idea why she was telling him this. After all, they were just partners for a simple project for school. After it, they would return to their normal lives of avoiding each other._

"_He what, Rin?" Sesshomaru growled._

"_Well, he sort of forced himself on me on my way over here. That's why I was late." She said, sitting down on Sesshomaru's couch. He sat next to her, a cold angry look in his eyes still. "I was just leaving my house when he started following me. I tried to get him to go away but, he wouldn't. He wanted me to be with him again, as usual. But I told him no. _

"_Then, when I was three blocks from here, he pressed me against a fence and kissed me." Rin took a breath, not looking at Sesshomaru and his angry golden eyes. "I punched him and kicked him in _there_. I got away and ran straight here. That's why I broke up with him in the beginning of the year. He's clingy."_

"_I see."_

"_Why do you care? I thought you didn't care for anyone, especially humans." Rin asked, giving him a questioning look._

_But the answer he gave, she wasn't expecting. Ever._

"_I care for you." He said then kissed her._

Rin giggled, coming out of her memory. From that day on, they were inseparable. Nothing could tear them apart. He was loyal to her. Always protecting her from Haru. He promised her they would be together forever.

"_Wow," Rin said in awe as she and Sesshomaru were in a meadow surrounded by beautiful flowers. "This place is beautiful, Fluffy." _

_She laid down on the soft grass and he laid down next to her. She took in a large breath, smelling the wonderful scents. It was the most peaceful and relaxing place ever, besides Sesshomaru's arms. Speaking of Sesshomaru…_

_She turned to look at him and placed a hand on his cheek._

_"Promise we'll be together forever," She asked hopefully, looking into his beautiful golden eyes. He smiled faintly and placed a clawed hand on her cheek. She smiled and leaned into it._

_"Till the end of time." He said and her heart fluttered._

_"Good." He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you."_

_"And I, you."_

Rin hiccupped, wiping away her tears. She had to stop thinking about him! So what he broke his promise and broke her heart. Everyone does it. So why not the most cold heart dog demon? But, then again.

Sesshomaru wasn't the one who broke promises. He fell through to them. He was loyal, just like a real dog. He wouldn't break her heart if he wasn't under some sort of spell or enchantment. That was impossible, though. No one could place a spell or enchantment on him. He was a great fearsome dog demon for crying out loud!

Rin sighed, walking over to her desk and getting out her homework.

I just have to forget about him, she told herself. But her heart panged at the thought of it.

She could never forget the memories they shared.

To Be Continued…

Finally! It took me forever to write this! You know what really bugs me, that some of the stories I've come across that are about Rin and Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru is SEVERELY Out Of Character. He's not supposed to be some mushy, open hearted and feelings sort of guy! He's supposed to be cold, heartless, and cares for no one but himself and Rin and doesn't express his feelings around anyone but Rin! Grr. Got that off my chest.

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	4. Numb

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **When It Was Me

**Summary:** Rin is deeply hurt when the person she least expected dumped her. Sesshomaru. She expected them to be together forever. But that all changed when a mysterious girl comes to their school.

**Author's Note: **Eeekkk! Why have I been saying that a lot lately…? Anyway, I got more reviews! Hooray! I'm so happy! Oh, and you guys have to watch the movie **Freedom Writers**. It's a REALLY good movie. It's about this white teacher who wants to change the lives of her students because they are all apart of gangs and live in the projects. It's simply AMAZING. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Numb

…

Rin moved as if in trance for the next two and half weeks. All she did was wake up, go to school, come home and do her homework and go to sleep. Barely eating anything. She didn't talk to no one. She avoided Kagome and Sango entirely. She knew they were worried about her but they didn't make an attempt to ask her why she was so distant, figuring she would talk to them when she was ready.

Sesshomaru and Naomi got even more closer, if that possible. Inuyasha told her that he had not mated to her…yet.

Sesshomaru was against mating while he was still in High School. He wanted to wait until after graduation. Of course Rin knew that already. And graduation was in a month and half.

Rin blinked, looking up from her school work during lunch, hearing someone slam their lunch tray next to her.

"I told you to leave me- oh, it's you, Kagome," Rin said, Kagome sitting next to her, a determined look on her face.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong." She stated, a fierce look in her chocolate eyes.

Rin blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been acting like a zombie for the past two and a half weeks." Kagome said. "You don't talk to anyone. All you do is sleep and school work. Are you even eating? You've gotten so thin."

"I'm fine, Kagome." Rin lied. Truth was, she really didn't know how she felt. It's like her whole body was filled with pain killers. Whenever she seen Sesshomaru with Naomi, her heart didn't tear. It just simply beated regularly. Like before she got to know Sesshomaru.

"Yeah. And I'm tuna fish." Kagome said sarcastically and scoffed and Rin raised an eyebrow.

"You are hanging around Inuyasha too much." Rin muttered. "He's starting to rub off on you."

"What ever. I'm not here to talk about Inuyasha. I'm here to find out what's up with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me, Kagome."

"I think there is, Rin. Your acting like you've given up on Sesshomaru." Kagome said, looking at Rin with concerned eyes now. When she said his name, Rin's heart didn't drop like it usually did. It just simply thudded in her chest. "We know he's under some sort of enchantment, Rin. You can still win him back."

"That's not possible, Kagome, and you know that." Rin protested. "Sesshomaru is a full fledge demon. He would easily ward the spell off."

"But what if he couldn't? Huh? What if it was designed for him?" Kagome asked. "More specifically for dog demons."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was talking to Inuyasha. And he said that every time Naomi looked at him, his mind sort of went blank. His only thought was her." Kagome explained. "But then his human side showed up and got rid of her."

"So, what you're telling me," Rin started slowly, "that is only works on dog demons."

"Yes."

Rin started to laugh, that sound feeling so foreign to her ears. She hasn't laughed in almost a month. The idea was just so damn funny to her. A spell designed for dog demons. Impossible.

"Good one, Kagome," Rin said, in between bouts of laughs. "Dog demons are the most powerful kinds of demons. They're impossible to charm."

Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"No they are not, Rin!" Kagome defended. "You still have a chance at Sesshomaru! All you have to do is break the spell that Naomi put on him!"

"Kagome, the only spell Sesshomaru is under, is being madly in love Naomi."

Kagome growled at Rin.

"You are impossible!" She yelled, standing up and storming off to where Inuyasha was sitting.

Rin sighed heavily, looking down at her forgotten homework. A part of her wanted to believe Sesshomaru was under a spell. But the other part, just wanted to forget all about him. He was obviously happy with Naomi. And who wouldn't? She was beautiful. She was a model and done some acting for local commercials.

Long story short, she was a beauty queen. Something Rin wasn't.

Rin was better off forgetting about Sesshomaru and Naomi. They caused her so much pain all ready.

…

"Rinny bear!"

Rin groaned. She could recognize that voice in death. Haru.

"I told you not to call me that!" Rin raged, turning towards him. "I hate the nickname."

Haru grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She glared and removed it.

"What do you want now?" Rin asked, walking away with him trailing close behind her.

"I came to see if you knew about The Annual Talent Show next week." Haru said and Rin groaned. She knew sooner or later that subject was going to come up. The Annual Talent Show was big at Takada. Almost everyone participated in it. Whomever won it, was crowned queen or king for the dance the following day.

"Yes. I know about it." Rin replied. "Why?"

"Well, I wondering if you want to go to the dance with me." Haru said, a fake innocent look in his eyes.

"No." Rin said shortly. She should've known he was going to ask her that.

"Why not?" He asked.

"'Cause I'm not even going to it in the first place."

"Why?"

"Just leave me alone, Haru. I hate you and I'm over you. Why can't you get that through your thick skull?" Rin asked, glaring and walking away but Haru caught her wrist and pressed her against the lockers.

"I love you, Rin." He said, his grey eye glaring into her brown ones.

"Yeah. Right. Or else you wouldn't have gone out with those other girls. I hate you." Rin said then pushed him and stormed down the hallway.

"Just you wait, Rinny bear," Haru whispered, smiling with evil at Rin's form as she stormed down the hallway. He had a sickening smile on his face. "You will be mine."

To Be Continued….

Haha! Cliffy! Sorry it wasn't that long. Nothing else to write. I don't have much to say. So, I'm going to work on either **Ying Yang **or **Misa** (one of my future stories). Oh! And I got Inuyasha Volume 48! Hooray!

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	5. Motherly Advice

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **When It Was Me

**Summary:** Rin is deeply hurt when the person she least expected dumped her. Sesshomaru. She expected them to be together forever. But that all changed when a mysterious girl comes to their school.

**Author's Note: **Haha. You guys are all annoyed with Rin and her negative attitude. Hooray! That was my plan…I think. Oh well. That's not important. Things are going to change for her now! So, don't you worry. Thanks for the reviews. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Motherly Advice

…

Rin sighed, turning over in her bed and pulling her orange covers to her chin. For some reason, she couldn't fall asleep. Her mind wouldn't stop thinking about the conversation she had with Kagome that day at lunch. It kept replaying in her head.

"_Nothing is wrong with me, Kagome." She had said._

"_I think there is, Rin. Your acting like you've given up on Sesshomaru." Kagome said, looking at Rin with concerned eyes now. When she said his name, Rin's heart didn't drop like it usually did. It just simply thudded in her chest. "We know he's under some sort of enchantment, Rin. You can still win him back."_

"_That's not possible, Kagome, and you know that." Rin protested. "Sesshomaru is a full fledge demon. He would easily ward the spell off."_

"_But what if he couldn't? Huh? What if it was designed for him?" Kagome asked. "More specifically for dog demons."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, I was talking to Inuyasha. And he said that every time Naomi looked at him, his mind sort of went blank. His only thought was her." Kagome explained. "But then his human side showed up and got rid of her."_

"_So, what you're telling me," Rin started slowly, "that is only works on dog demons."_

"_Yes."_

_Rin started to laugh, that sound feeling so foreign to her ears. She hasn't laughed in almost a month. The idea was just so damn funny to her. A spell designed for dog demons. Impossible._

"_Good one, Kagome," Rin said, in between bouts of laughs. "Dog demons are the most powerful kinds of demons. They're impossible to charm."_

_Kagome's eyes narrowed._

"_No they are not, Rin!" Kagome defended. "You still have a chance at Sesshomaru! All you have to do is break the spell that Naomi put on him!"_

"_Kagome, the only spell Sesshomaru is under, is being madly in love Naomi."_

_Kagome growled at Rin._

"_You are impossible!" She yelled, standing up and storming off to where Inuyasha was sitting._

Rin growled, throwing back her covers. She tip toed to her door and quietly opened it. Her house was pin drop silent. It was to be expected at 2 o'clock in the morning.

She very quietly walked into her parent's room and walked to her mother's side.

"Mom." Rin whispered very quietly and poking her mother's shoulder. "Mama, mommy."

Mayu, Rin's mother, stirred from her sleep and looked at Rin with worried brown eyes.

"Rin," she said, sitting up and looking her over. "Are you okay, honey? What is it?"

"I need to talk to you." Rin said nervously, biting her bottom lip.

"Sure." Mayu said, throwing off the covers and grabbing her robe.

"What's going on?" Bankostu, Rin's father, said sleepily from his side of the bed.

"Go back to sleep, Ban," Mayu said, tying her sash and pecking Bankostu on the lips. "It's just girl talk."

"Sounds fun." He said sarcastically then laying back down.

"I'll make some tea." Mayu said as she and Rin traveled to their kitchen.

Once there, Rin sat at the table while Mayu put water in a tea kettle then placed it on the stove. She grabbed two coffee mugs and a box of tea bags from a cupboard.

"So tell me what's on your mind, baby girl." Mayu said, sitting down in front of Rin at the table.

Rin took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Did she really want to tell her mother what was on her mind?

Mayu looked at her daughter when she didn't say anything for a while. She just was taking deep breaths. She knew what Rin wanted to talk about.

She'll tell me when she's ready, Mayu thought.

Minutes ticked by and Rin still hasn't said a thing. The whistle on the tea kettle sounded and Mayu got up and poured the water in the coffee mugs. She brought them over to the table with the sugar container.

"It's about Sesshomaru and Naomi," Rin said at last when Mayu sat down again.

"Okay." Mayu said, stirring sugar into her tea then tasting it.

"Both Kagome and Sango think that Naomi has put a spell of enchantment over him or something. But I don't believe them because Sesshomaru is a full fledge dog demon and I know it's impossible to cast a spell on." Rin explained in one breath. She inhaled then looked at her mother. Mayu nodded to show she was listening.

"But a part of me wants to believe them because Sesshomaru is not that sort of guy that just breaks a promise or a bond. The other part of me that doesn't believe it is because how much Sesshomaru hurt me, mom." Rin explained again in one breath.

"What part of you believes them more? The part you don't want to believe them or does believe them?" Mayu asked, look Rin straight in the eye.

"I…I don't know." Rin stated. "It's a toss up between the two."

"What does your heart say?"

"My heart?"

"Yes. I've always been told your heart knows what's best. So, what does your heart say? Close your eyes and concentrate." Rin did so. "Take a deep breath and relax. Let your heart speak."

The minutes ticked by again as she tried listening to her heart. She droned out the sounds of the clock ticking, her father snoring, and her mother looking at her. Finally, she opened her brown eyes that were filled with sadness and pain.

"My heart…" Rin said slowly, looking at her tea. "It says to believe them. Their my best friends. They wouldn't lie to me."

Mayu nodded. "And they don't lie to you."

Rin looked at her mother with confused eyes.

"What should I do now?" Rin asked.

"Do the only thing you can do, dear." Mayu stated. "Fight back."

"Fight back?"

"Yes. Fight for Sesshomaru. Break the spell over him." Mayu explained.

"But how, mom? How do I fight for Sesshomaru?" Rin desperately asked and Mayu giggled.

"It depends on what you do. I can't tell you how to fight for him, Rin." Mayu said, going over to her and kissing her forehead. "Good night, dear. I love you and I'd hate to see you more upset then you all ready are."

With that, Mayu disappeared upstairs again.

…

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Rin asked herself as she walked back to her room a few minutes later. "Do I even want to fight for Sesshomaru?" Rin walked past the mirror on her dresser and looked into it.

She gasped at her face.

Her normal rosy cheeks pale and sunken because she hasn't been eating or been out in the sun. Her normal shining brown eyes were two shades darker because of how depressed she was. Her hair wasn't shining as usual and it was in a messy ponytail.

She furrowed her eyebrows in determination and clenched her fists.

"I am going to fight back."

To Be Continued….

Done! That's all I have to say. Thanks so much for the reviews!

R&R please.

Drama Kagome.


	6. Fighting Back

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **When It Was Me

**Summary:** Rin is deeply hurt when the person she least expected dumped her. Sesshomaru. She expected them to be together forever. But that all changed when a mysterious girl comes to their school.

**Author's Note: **Okay, people. This is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Rin finally makes a stand! And tries to kill…I mean, get rid of Naomi and win back Sesshomaru. Please checkout my new story **Misa **you'll find it on my profile! R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Fighting Back

…

Rin smiled, looking at herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom. She looked beautiful, more specifically, like the day she first worked with Sesshomaru at his house. She had on a orange tank top with a simple pair of blue jeans and gray ballet flats. Her long brown hair was down except for a handful that was up in a small pony tail. She wore no make up. Sesshomaru hated it when she wore make up.

Then he must absolutely despise Naomi, Rin mused to herself and giggled. Naomi wore so much make up, she looked like Barbie twin sister.

Rin sighed, looking at the clock. It was time for school and put her plan into action. Her eyes landed on a simple piece of paper on her desk. It was the song she wrote during her two and a half weeks of depression and planned to sing it on Friday at the talent show.

Well, she thought, grabbing her book bag, if all goes well, it won't be me anymore.

…

"Holy cow, Rin!" Sango exclaimed, seeing Rin walk in the school, smiling. "You look great!"

Rin smiled more, glad someone noticed so far.

"Thanks, Sango." She said.

"Does this mean your fighting for Sesshomaru?" Sango asked as Kagome joined them.

Rin nodded. "Yep. No more being the nice girl. I'm fighting for my demon."

Kagome squealed with delight and tightly embraced Rin.

"That's the Rin I know and love!" She said. "I want you to be my sister-in-law! Not Naomi."

"Thanks, Kagome." Rin replied, patting Kagome on the back. "But I need your help. Yours too, Sango."

Kagome and Sango glanced at each other and smiled.

"We're in."

…

"Okay," Rin started later that day at lunch. They were sitting four tables away from Naomi and Sesshomaru, perfect for her plan. "You two remember the plan?"

"Yes, captain Rin!" Kagome said, doing a mock salute. "Matey Sango and I distract the evil witch while you seduce Monsieur Sesshomaru."

Sango and Kagome looked at their friend weird and sweat dropped. Kagome saw this and giggled.

"Sorry. Inuyasha gave me some coffee and chocolate this morning and last night I watched _Pirates of the Caribbean _with Souta." She explained, a light blush on her cheeks.

Rin shook her head. "What ever. We don't have much time. I just want to if Sesshomaru still remembers me." She said, despite how sure she sounded, she was scared. Butterflies were in her stomach and her heart was beating really fast with anticipation and nerves. Her hands were sweaty also.

What if he truly forgot about her? What if was really in love with Naomi? Then she could never break them up.

No.

If Kagome and Sango believed he was under her spell, then she was going to break it. She knew they weren't lying about that to make her feel better.

"Let's do this." Rin took a deep breath, calming her nerves and going to another table close to Kagome and Sango.

"Naomi!" Kagome and Sango both yelled, waving to Naomi. She smiled as she walked up to them.

"Hey, girls." Naomi said, a dazzling smile on her face. "What's up?"

"Well," Sango started, pretending to be nervous and fidgeting in her seat.

"We were wondering, if you could help us." Kagome continued for Sango, as planned. "Since you practically are my family."

"We want to become models or actresses." Sango finished. "And we know you used to be one yourself. So, will you give us pointers or something, please?" Both Sango and Kagome smiled innocently at her.

"Sure." Naomi said and that was her cue for Rin to make her way over to Sesshomaru.

"I need to talk with you." Rin whispered quickly in his ear, making sure no one was watching, especially Naomi. "Please come with me."

He nodded and followed her out of the lunch room. Rin looked behind her, making sure Naomi hasn't caught on to her plan yet. She was still being distracted by Kagome and Sango and Ayame, another friend of hers and a wolf demon.

"What did you wish to speak to me about, human?" Sesshomaru asked in a stoic tone. Rin flinched at the name. But she took a deep breath and looked into his hazed golden eyes.

"Do you care for me? Would you care if I died?" Rin asked and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"No. I do not care for you at all, weakling. I could care less that your alive." He answered, a cold look in his eyes.

"Do you even remember me?" Rin asked, a pleading looking in her brown eyes. His eyebrows furrowed at her question.

"I do not even know you, human." Sesshomaru replied. And Rin's hopeful look vanished.

Well, here goes nothing, she sadly thought, hesitantly wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest. He stiffened at her touch but then relaxed, breathing in her raspberry scent. It smelt so familiar to him.

"Rin," He said quietly, almost making Rin not catching it. She gasped, looking into his unhazed eyes.

"Sesshomaru." Rin said, smiling.

"What are you doing?" He asked, wrapping his hands around her small waist. She was thinner then he remembered. "I can't be seen with you."

"Why?"

"Naomi threatened me with your life." Sesshomaru answered, his eyes and nose looking for her.

"Kagome, Sango, and Ayame are distracting her for a bit so I can talk to you." Rin explained. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too." He admitted, a small smile on his lips.

Rin looked up at him with glossy brown eyes. She didn't realize how much she missed being in his arms all the time. And how much she missed his lips on hers.…

She leaned up on her tip toes and placed her lips on his. He smiled more, missing her lips, too. She wrapped her around his neck, wanting more to his lips.

"I'll find a way to get rid of her, okay?" Rin whispered. He nodded, lost in her eyes. They kissed again, not noticing Naomi standing behind them, an angry glare on her face.

"What are you doing kissing my boyfriend, slut?" She yelled, making Rin and Sesshomaru separate from each other. Rin glared at her.

"He's only your boyfriend because you blackmailed him!" Rin argued.

"He is not! He's my boyfriend because he's madly in love with me. And we're going to be mates as soon as we graduate."

"Yeah, right. I'll get him back before that happens."

Naomi growled and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand.

…

"So, how did it go?" Kagome asked Rin after school that day on the phone.

Rin sighed heavily. "Bad." She told Kagome the whole story.

"Wow." Kagome breathed. "He would care less that your alive?"

"Yep. His were so cold when he said it, I was practically shivering." Rin answered, looking at an apple in her hands. She was going to eat it but now she didn't even want to look at it, having lost her appetite.

"But Naomi is making him say that, Rin!" Kagome argued.

"I know. But I - AHHH!"

"Rin! What happened?" Kagome yelled into the phone, hearing glass shatter and Rin scream.

Her only reply was the dial tone ringing in her ear.

To Be Continued…

Haha! Cliffy! Finally, haven't had one of those yet. Well, I hope you liked it! Please check on my new story **Misa **on my profile.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	7. Truth

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **When It Was Me

**Summary:** Rin is deeply hurt when the person she least expected dumped her. Sesshomaru. She expected them to be together forever. But that all changed when a mysterious girl comes to their school.

**Author's Note: **YAY! More reviews. I love every single one of them! I hope you guys like this chapter. You'll be finding more about Naomi. Hooray! Please check out my new story **Misa **on my profile! R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Truth

…

"Rin!" Kagome yelled into the phone as she continued to hear the dial tone. She hung up and redialed her number. Still the dial tone. "Damn it!"

Kagome ran out of her house and straight to Rin's house four blocks away from her own house.

"Rin," She called, walking into the house. It was empty and quiet. She walked into the kitchen and gasped. One of the large windows was shattered. Glass was on the floor, next to the phone and a uneaten apple.

Kagome covered her hands with her mouth and screamed. Spots of something crimson was on the floor.

Blood.

Pale in the face, she flipped open her cell phone and pressed two buttons and put it up to her ear.

"Inuyasha, Rin has been kidnapped."

…

Rin groaned, waking up somewhere pitch black. Her head was filled with fuzz and something slowly trickled down cheek from her temple. Her hands were bound tightly behind her back.

This is so cliché, she thought miserably. Getting kidnapped, tied to a chair in a dark creepy room. Any minute now the kidnappers will come down a ladder or stairs and talk me.

As if on cue, Rin heard foot steps thud on the wooden stairs. Two pairs of feet. One sounding like they were in high heels and the other in boots.

They stopped in front of her. Being it was so dark, she couldn't make out who it was. Rin expected it to be Naomi and Haru.

"Hello, Rin." It was a voice Rin recognized from school. But it wasn't Naomi. It sounded like one of Naomi's friends'.

"Enjoying your time?" A man asked. It was Haru.

"Not really." Rin replied shortly. "Why am I here?"

"Naomi wants you dead." The friend of Naomi's said. "She thinks your getting in her way of taking Sesshomaru as a mate. So she wants you gone."

"Why not kill me right now or when you took me?" Rin asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Torture." Haru simply answered, as if he were discussing the weather. But he had a malicious grin on his face. "And Naomi wants to talk to your first."

"So where is she?" Despite how brave Rin's voice sounded, she was terrified. She knew no one would come save her. Kagome probably thought she broke a glass and hung up the phone on accident and forgot to call her back.

"Shopping." The girl answered. "She's looking for her victory dress for the dance after she wins the talent show. She should be here anytime."

"How do you know she's going to win the talent show? Most of the schools' population is competing in it."

The girl smiled. Rin still couldn't think of her name.

"Trust me. Naomi will win. She has the whole school in her hands."

"Why does Naomi want Sesshomaru, anyway?" Rin asked, her heart beating a mile a minute. "Everybody is too scared to get close to him. He's a heartless cold demon who could care less about humans." Rin's heart panged at these words. She blinked, fighting back her tears. Even though they were true, Rin couldn't bare hearing them. Or speaking them. That wasn't how she saw Sesshomaru.

"Why, for power and money, of course." Came the voice of Naomi as she walked down the stairs, her heels clicking. "And it also helps he's drop dead HOT!"

"Get your dress, Ni?" The friend asked.

"Yes. It's so beautiful!" Naomi exclaimed. "Sesshomaru will _have_ to take me as his mate when he see's me in it, Aya."

Naomi and Aya giggled.

"So," Rin started slowly, "you only want Sesshomaru because he's hot and he's powerful and has a lot of money?"

"Well, of course." Naomi replied. "Isn't that why you were with him?"

"NO! I was with him because I _love _him." Rin yelled, not bothering to keep the anger out of her voice. "And I still love him."

"Love is stupid." Naomi scoffed.

"Is not." Rin argued. Naomi growled and slapped Rin across the face. Rin, in return, glared at her. But Naomi didn't see it because it was still pitch black.

"Why aren't the lights on, Haru?" Naomi asked.

"Forgot to buy more light bulbs." Haru answered. "Sorry."

"Why are you helping Naomi, Haru?" Rin asked, now trying to undo the ropes around her wrists. She needed to get away before they decided to kill her.

"I thought you would've figured that out already, Rinny bear." Haru said, bending down so his face was in front of Rin's. "To be with you. Sesshomaru was blocking my chances with you, so I made a deal with Naomi. She got Sesshomaru while I get you." Haru kissed her then, forcing his tongue inside her mouth.

Rin bit it as hard as she could.

"You bitch!" Haru yelled, slapping her.

Naomi sighed, as if expecting this kind of behavior from Rin and Haru.

"How did you get Sesshomaru to break up with me and go for you?" Rin asked, trying to ignore the stinging pain on her cheeks while trying to untie the knot on her ropes.

"I'm glad you asked that, Rin!" Naomi said cheerfully. "You see, I have this little gift. When I look at a certain demon. Let's say dog demons for example, their mind is cleared of all thoughts and replaced with me.

"All they see and think of is me. If they are attached to someone, I put in images of that person dead or dying a very slow painful death. It works wonderfully with Sesshomaru because of you, Rin."

"So that's how you got Sesshomaru? You threatened him with my life. Told him you were going to kill me if he didn't go out with you." Rin said, her knot almost undone.

"Yep. It's worked well. But then, you had to interfere today in school." Naomi said in a fake sad tone. She sighed heavily. "You almost broke my spell over him with your kiss. I just can't have that happen again."

"Now you're going to kill me."

"Yes, then without you, I will force Sesshomaru to be my mate." Naomi concluded, a big dreamy smile on her face.

"How do you know he won't kill _you _for killing me?" Rin asked, smiling slightly. She almost had the ropes undone. "Sounds like to me, he's only with _you _to protect _me._ Who knows what will happen after you kill me."

Naomi growled, thinking of nothing to say in return.

"Seems like he's still in love with me." Rin smiled more, believing her own words. Sesshomaru _was _still in love with her. No matter what Naomi did. She couldn't break them apart. "Sesshomaru would do anything to protect me."

"No he isn't!" Naomi growled, her fists clenched tightly. "He loves me only."

"I thought you said love is stupid." Rin knew she was treading open waters right now. But she had to chance it.

Naomi was about to reply when he cell phone started to ring. She answered it in a super sweet innocent voice.

"Sesshomaru! I was just thinking about you, babe." Pause. Rin resisted the urge to gag. Sesshomaru hated that nickname. "Oh, I'm hanging out with Amaya. You know, girl stuff." Pause. "What? No I haven't seen Rin. Not since school today. Why would I know where she is? She doesn't concern me. Or you." Pause. "So? That still doesn't mean she should concern you. You broke up with her, remember? I don't like how you're _so _concerned with her. I'm you're girlfriend. Not her." Pause. Naomi laughed a high pitched laugh. "Whatever you say, babe. Listen, how about we meet at our café? I'm dying to see you." Pause. Naomi started twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers. "Okay. See you soon."

She hung up and looked at Amaya and Haru.

"Do whatever you please with her." Naomi said, her tone full of malice and hate. "As long as she's dead when I get back."

"Okay, Ni. Have fun with Sesshomaru." Amaya said, smiling with pure evil. Haru nodded.

"Will do." Naomi walked up the stairs, her heels clicking. As soon as they heard Naomi get into her Cadillac Truck and drive off, Amaya and Haru turned their attention to Rin.

Unknown to both of them, Rin had gotten the rope off her hands.

"Poor defenseless, Rin," Amaya said, standing in front of Rin. "Any last words before we kill you?"

"Just a few." Rin said, smirking. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Rin kicked Amaya in the gut and she doubled over. Rin took this opportunity to hit her pressure point in her neck with her elbow. She went down, unconscious.

"Rin, Rin, Rinny," Haru taunted. "I know you wouldn't dare hurt me. You love me."

"No, I don't, Haru," Rin replied shortly. "I may have loved you once, years ago. But I moved on after you cheated on me with all of those girls."

"Those girls meant nothing to me." Haru said, reaching out in the darkness for Rin's hand. Rin stepped back, sensing he wanted to touch her. She bumped into something that felt like a dresser. "You're the one I truly loved."

"Yeah, right. I don't love you anymore, Haru." Rin's hands searched behind her for a weapon of some sort. "I love Sesshomaru." Rin's hand enclosed something that felt like a stem to a lamp.

Haru sighed heavily.

"Then I have no choice but to kill you." He said, his voice laced with a twinge of regret.

"No you don't!" Rin yelled, raising the lamp and bringing the butt of it down on Haru's head, painfully.

Rin panted, hearing Haru thump to the ground, unconscious also.

…

"See, Kagome," Inuyasha said, watching Rin run out of Naomi's large house. "I told you we didn't need to rescue Rin. She saved herself."

"Oh, be quiet, Inuyasha." Kagome lightly scolded as Rin approached them, slightly out of breath. "Rin! Are you okay? You're bleeding."

"Yeah." Rin breathed. "Let's just get out of here before Naomi comes back and discovers Haru and Amaya unconscious in her basement."

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded then they left.

To Be Continued….

Whew. I finally get done with this chapter. There's about 3 more left. I want to deeply thank **BlackRosetheVampire **for helping me out so much! I couldn't have gotten through this chapter without her! Love you, girl! Well, I'm going to work on the next chapter. Please check out my newest story **Misa! **

R&R Kindly please.

Drama Kagome


	8. Talent Show

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **When It Was Me

**Summary:** Rin is deeply hurt when the person she least expected dumped her. Sesshomaru. She expected them to be together forever. But that all changed when a mysterious girl comes to their school.

**Author's Note: **Oh my! Reviews! Hooray! I love them so much! This chapter is inspired by the song **You Can't Break a Broken Heart** by Kate Voegele. It is awesome! Pretty, pretty, please check out my newest story **Misa! **In addition, I promise the last two chapters will be great! Thank you so much for reviewing. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Talent Show

…

"She WHAT?" Naomi screeched, her nostrils flaring dangerously. It was the next day at school and Amaya and Haru had just told her what happened. They were in the girl's bathroom. Haru had a bandage wrapped around his head. In addition, Amaya was sporting a shiny bruise on her shoulder that she had covered by a turtleneck. "How could you let that happen?"

"I'm sorry, Naomi." Amaya said desperately, rubbing her bruised shoulder. "We didn't expect her to be that strong."

Naomi was breathing heavily through her nostrils, trying to calm her rising temper.

"Fortunately for you idiots," Naomi started, clenching and unclenching her hands in frustration. "We still have one more shot at getting rid of Rin."

Haru and Amaya nervously glanced at each other.

"How?"

"Once I win the Talent Show, the whole school will be cheering my name." Naomi explained, absentmindedly fixing her lipstick in a mirror. "Therefore, increasing my powers. That dog Sesshomaru will have no thoughts except for me. Then, I will command him to kill that bitch Rin."

"And then you'll make Sesshomaru your mate?" Amaya asked.

"Yep." Naomi smacked her lips together making that popping sound.

All three of them laughed as they exited the girl's bathroom.

Unknown to them, Ayame was hiding in a stall, listening to every word they said.

"I got to warn Rin."

…

"Rin! Kagome! Inuyasha!" Ayame yelled, running up to Kagome, Rin, and Inuyasha in the hallway. They stopped and looked curiously at her. Rin had a bandage on her right temple but you could not see it because her hair covered it.

"What is it, Ayame?" Kagome asked.

"Naomi." Ayame breathed and quickly told them what she over heard in the bathroom.

"Oh, my." Kagome said.

"Why was Haru in the girl's bathroom?" Inuyasha asked a bemused look on his face.

"Oh, never mind that, Inuyasha!" Ayame said urgently, glaring at him. "Naomi wants Sesshomaru to kill Rin so she can be his mate! Do you really want _that_ as your sister-in-law?"

"Uh, I guess not." Inuyasha said quietly, his eyes looking at the floor.

Kagome and Ayame looked at the silent and pale Rin.

"What are you going to do, Rin?" Kagome asked.

Rin looked at them with determination in her brown eyes and fists clenched tightly.

"I'm still fighting for Sesshomaru." Rin said. "I never said I'm giving up on him. Naomi cannot do anymore damage to me. I'm immune to her now."

…

"Are you ready, Rin?" Kagome nervously asked Rin as they stood backstage to the auditorium. It was the day of the Talent Show and she, Sango, and Ayame were singing background for Rin.

Rin swallowed nervously, butterflies in her stomach. She pulled on the hem of her gray t-shirt and nodded.

"Yeah. I hope this works, though." She said, looking out of the gap in the curtains to see students and parents file into their seats. Naomi and Sesshomaru were in the front seats.

Sango placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"It will work, Rin." She said. "I heard what Naomi is singing and it's _horrible._ Along with her singing. The school is going to be covering their ears rather than cheer for her."

"Thanks, Sango." Rin smiled, some of the butterflies disappearing.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Came the voice of the principle in front of the microphone. "We are about to kick off the 42nd Annual Talent Show at Takada High School!" The crowd erupted in cheers and whistles. "Now you all understand what happens when someone wins. He or she will be crowned King or Queen for a night for the Big Dance tomorrow." More cheers and whistles. "So let's get this show on the road!" Cheers. Rin heart was beating fast in her chest and she was clutching the microphone tightly in her sweaty hands.

"Here we go."

"First up, Rin Weistu!" The principle stepped to the side as Rin followed by Sango, Kagome, and Ayame made their way on stage. Many wolf calls were heard, mainly from Miroku, Sango's fiancé; Inuyasha, Kagome's mate/boyfriend and Sesshomaru's younger brother; and Kouga, Ayame's mate.

"Um, hi," Rin said nervously into the microphone. "This song sort of describes how I've been feeling the past couple of weeks towards some people." Rin glanced at Naomi and Sesshomaru in the front row. "So, I hope you like it."

Rin took in a deep breath and nodded to the band and music started.

"_Ooohh Naa ohhh Yeaahh…"_ Rin started, swaying her hips a little. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame started lightly clapping

"_She's got green eyes and she's 5'5  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck, so the hell what  
What's so special about that?_

"_She used to model,  
She's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck 0-5  
And I guess that she's alright  
If perfections what you like."_

"_Ooooh," _The background girls started singing.

"_And I'm not jealous no I'm not," _Rin sang.

"_Ooooh." _

"_I just want everything she's got." _

"_Ooooh." _

"_You look at her so amazed  
__I remember way back when you used to look at me that way._

"_Tell me, what makes her so much better than me?" _

"_What makes her so much better than me?" _The girls echoed Rin

"_What makes her just everything, I can never be?"_

"_I Can Never Be." _The girls echoed Rin again

"_What makes her your every dream and fantasy?  
Because I can remember when it was me._

"_And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver, every time I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gazed into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die?" _

"_Ooooh," _The girls again.

"_And I'm not jealous no I'm not." _Rin sang again, with a little more energy. Sweat was on her forehead. Tears stung her eyes.

"_Ooooh." _

"_I just want everything she's got." _

"_Ooooh." _

"_You look at her so amazed I remember way back when you used to look at me that way._

"_What makes her so much better than me?" _Rin quickly wiped away the sweat that was forming on her forehead and dripping down in front of her eyes.

"_What makes her so much better than me?" _Kagome, Sango and Ayame echoed.

"_What makes her just everything, I can never be?"_

"_I Can Never Be." _Echo.

"_What makes her your every dream and fantasy? Because I can remember when it was me."_

"_That made you smile." _

"_Me." _The girls sang.

"_That made you laugh."_

"_Me." _

"_That made you happier than you have ever been." _

"_Ooooh me."_

"_That was your world."_

"_Me." _

"_Your perfect girl Nothing about me has changed That's why I'm here wondering…"_

Rin took a deep breath, smiling through her tears.

"_What makes her so much better than me?" _

"_What makes her so much better than me?" _The girls repeated.

"_What makes her just everything, I can never be?"_

"_I Can Never Be." _Echo.

"_What makes her your every dream and fantasy? Because I can remember when it was me._

"_When it was me, when it was me, when it was me,"_ Rin finished quietly, tears running silently down her cheeks.

The crowd immediately erupted in loud cheers and applause. Rin blushed while she panted for air. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango joined her side and bowed from the waist to the crowd before running off stage, their legs feeling like Jell-O.

"You were amazing, Rin," Kagome panted. Rin smiled.

"Thank you, Kagome." She said then drained a water bottle in three big gulps. The others followed her example.

"Do you think it worked?" Sango asked.

Rin shrugged her shoulder, picked up another water bottle, and sipped on it. "Too early to tell. We got to wait until Naomi goes on."

"But that's at the end of the show!" Ayame whined.

"Then we just sit and enjoy the show." Rin answered, walking out from back stage to the seats with the girls following her.

The show seemed to go on forever. Some of the acts danced and sang. Some just danced to up beat music. Two people even did ventriloquism with dummies. Three people did magic tricks and told jokes at the same time. In addition, one person played Beethoven on the piano. Finally, it was the end and Naomi's turn.

"Well, before we announce the winner of tonight's 42nd Annual Talent Show," The principle said smiling. "We have one more act. Please welcome Naomi Mistu!" Her cheers were much louder than Rin's as she walked on to the stage. Haru and three girls were following her.

Rin, Ayame, Kagome, and Sango all exchanged nervous looks.

Naomi did not say anything. She just smiled to the crowd and Haru started singing.

"_Greetings loved ones  
Lets take a journey." _Haru spoke.

"_I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be somethin' in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Layin' underneath the palm trees," _Naomi sang, not hitting the proper notes and rushing. The audience was slightly frowning.

"_Undone." _The three background singers sang.

"_The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na creep a little sneak peek." _Again, Naomi hit the wrongs notes and rushed it a little. The audience was frowning but some of them, mainly the boys, were smiling, oblivious to her bad singing.

"_At us." _The three background singers pointed to themselves.

"_You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh _

_California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh_

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh

"_Sex on the beach  
We don't mind sand in our Stilettos  
We freak  
In my Jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo." _Naomi continued to sing, not noticing 81% of the audience plugging their ears, especially the demons. The other 19% that were devoted to Naomi, not caring how bad she sang, had put their hands up.

"_Oh oh," _Background singers sang. They had a look of uttermost pain on their faces, apparently used to Naomi's horrible singing.

"_You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh _

_"California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh_

"California gurls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh." Now 91% of the audience was trying to find ways to plug their ears. Some of the demons had to leave, along with some humans. Still nobody wanted to put their hands up, except for the remaining 8%.

"_Toned, tanned  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy  
Wild, wild West coast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her buns," _Haru seductively sang. On the words, he kissed Naomi's cheek then caressed it then squeezed her butt. Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and a few other people gasped audibly at this. Rin, however, was watching Sesshomaru's face. It was blank, but his lips were twitching.

_"The girl's a freak  
She drives a Jeep and lives on the beach  
I'm okay  
I won't play  
I love the Bay  
Just like I love L.A.  
Venice Beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summertime is everything_

"All the boys Bangin' out  
All that ass Hangin' out  
Bikinis, zucchinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just the king  
And the queen-y  
Naomi my lady." Haru paused.

"_Yeah," _Naomi replied seductively

"_You're lookin' here baby." _Haru continued.

"_Uh huh." _

"_I'm all up on you  
Cause you represent me, California." _

"_Ohhh yeahh." _The background girls slowly came in.

"_California gurls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh_

"California gurls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent." 

"_West coast, West coast."_

"_Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh." _Naomi finished; a much relief to the audience. Her singing was like nails on a chalk board.

"_Californiaaa, Californiaaa." _

"_California girl's man  
I wish they all could be California girls." _

"_Californiaaa." _

"_I really wish You all could be California girls."_

"_Californiaaa, girls."_

Haru and the background singers finished. Naomi smiled out at the crowd. Only one person cheered. Amaya.

"You go, girl!" Amaya shouted, clapping. Naomi's green eyes turned glossy as she stormed off the stage with Haru right behind her.

"Hem," The principle started when the audience broke out in small talks. "I think I should announce Takada's King or Queen for the Big Dance." The crowd went silent as a boy handed the principle an envelope and opened it. "Takada's new royalty is…

"Rin Weistu."

To Be Continued….

Finally! I thought it would never end. The songs I used were **When It Was Me **by DJ Boonie and **California Gurls **by Katy Perry. **BlackRosetheVampire **helped me out with that song for Naomi. I like Katy Perry and she's a okay singer but Naomi's just a really bad singer. Well, I hope you liked it! Only one more chapter left and then, the epilogue.

R&R please

Drama Kagome


	9. Dance

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **When It Was Me

**Summary:** Rin is deeply hurt when the person she least expected dumped her. Sesshomaru. She expected them to be together forever. But that all changed when a mysterious girl comes to their school.

**Author's Note: **Okay. Here it is people. The last final chapter before the epilogue. Sorry, but this story has to end. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love the reviews. Makes me feel so much better. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Dance

…

The audience went wild with cheers when the principle said Rin's name. They clapped and wolf called for her.

"Wait, I what?" Rin asked, bemused and blinking. She really wasn't paying attention.

"You won, Rin!" Kagome said, pulling Rin out of her seat with the help of Ayame and leading her on stage where the principle placed a silver tiara on her head.

"Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin!" The audience shouted.

"Congratulations, Rin," the principle said, shaking her hand.

"T-thank y-you, Mr. Holus." Rin stammered, smiling from ear to ear.

Suddenly, over all of the noise the audience was making, a loud shrill scream was heard as Naomi ran on the stage.

"You bitch!" She screamed. "I was supposed to win!"

"Yeah," Kouga started, coming on stage followed by Inuyasha and Miroku. They stood protectively behind their girls. "Good thing you didn't. Who would want a banshee as a queen?"

"Don't you mean a witch, Kouga?" Ayame asked.

"Eh, either way her singing makes my ears bleed." Kouga rubbed his ears.

"My singing is beautiful." Naomi interjected, hands on her hips. "The volume on the microphone was messed up."

All of then scoffed.

Naomi stuck her nose in the air.

"I'll even prove it to you." Naomi said, and before any of them could stop her, she started to sing. _"She's got green eyes and she's 5'5, long brown hair all down her back Cadil-"_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Everyone looked at the fuming Rin with surprised expressions. Never before have they seen her mad at someone.

"Excuse me?" Naomi breathed.

"You heard me." Rin growled anger in her brown eyes. Her hands tightly clenched at her side. "Your singing makes glass shatter and your nothing but a bitch! Ayame over heard you and you little posse talking in the girls bathroom on Tuesday." Naomi's eyes widened. "Once you won the Talent Show, you were going to command Sesshomaru to kill me so you can be his mate!"

"Th-that's n-not true!" Naomi quickly argued. "Y-you're just making that up."

"No she's not." Ayame defended Rin. "I heard the entire story."

"It wouldn't be the first time you tried to kill Rin," Kagome added.

"I've had enough of you, Naomi." Rin said, almost calm. "You made Sesshomaru break my heart. I cried myself to sleep for days over it. I am tired of you. You cannot hurt me anymore through Sesshomaru. I am immune to you. You can try your best kill me, but it will all be in vain. There is no more damage to be done."

Naomi's expression was pure red-hot anger. She spun around to face Sesshomaru and pointed to Rin.

"Kill her. I command you." She growled. Everyone formed a circle around Rin, as Sesshomaru's expression remained blank. Naomi green eyes bore into Sesshomaru's golden eyes, unhazed by her glares.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered to the group before calmly walking off the stage and out of the auditorium.

Naomi growled in frustration and rounded on Rin.

"You broke my spell over him, you bitch!" Naomi screamed.

Rin stepped calmly in front of Inuyasha and Kouga and stood in front of Naomi.

"He was never under your spell." Rin said calmly. "As I told you before; he was only with you because you threatened him with my life. He was _protecting _me." Rin smiled smugly, seeing Naomi unable to control her anger any longer.

She screamed in outrage and defeat and stormed out of the auditorium.

There was a brief silence and suddenly, loud claps spread throughout the auditorium.

…

"Any word from Sesshomaru yet, Rin?" Kagome asked Rin, as they were getting ready for the dance the next day. Kagome was curling her long brown hair.

"No. Has he said anything to Inuyasha?" Rin replied, starring at her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks were fuller and almost back their rosy color because.

"Nope." Kagome answered, fluffing Rin's hair. "Inuyasha told me Sesshomaru didn't even come home last night after the Talent Show."

"Oh." Rin's eyes were on her hands in her lap.

"Don't worry about it, Rin." Sango reassured, holding a pair of silver two-inch open toed heels in her hands. "I'm sure Sesshomaru will talk to you soon."

"Yeah." Ayame agreed an orange wrap in her hands.

Rin smiled gratefully; glad she had such great friends.

"Now let's get you to that dance, your highness." Kagome said, placing Rin's silver tiara on her head. "You worked hard to get this. Beating Naomi."

"Yeah." Rin stood up and admired herself in the full-length mirror behind her closet door. She wore an orange strapless dress that hugged her curves with silver hemming. She looked beautiful.

…

"I'm so bored." Rin muttered to herself as she sat on her throne at the dance. Everywhere she looked, people were dancing to the beat of some hip-hop song she did not know the name of it. She was subjected to dance for at least five songs. So far, she only danced to three songs.

Suddenly, something silver caught Rin's eye. It was not Inuyasha because he and Kagome were outside getting some fresh air.

It was Sesshomaru and he was silently making his way to Rin. Her breath caught in her throat.

What even surprised her more is that he got down on one knee in front of her.

"You're Highness." He said, looking into her brown eyes.

"Y-yes." Rin stammered, not expecting Sesshomaru kneel in front of her. Ever. He was too proud to do it.

"I have hurt the woman whom I love most. She cried for days and I cannot help but feel guilty for it. Would she forgive me if I apologized for my wrong doing?" Sesshomaru said.

"I think she will." Rin replied, her heart beating extremely fast. "She knows you only hurt her to protect her, right?"

"Yes."

"Then she'll forgive you." Rin smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He in return wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and inhaled her beautiful raspberry scent. "I forgive you, Fluffy."

"I love you, Rin," Sesshomaru whispered in her ears. Tears of happiness stung Rin's eyes, she missed hearing those words.

"I love you, too, Fluffy." Rin whispered. He smiled at her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Rin sighed happily; she missed his lips on hers. In addition, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, making sure she was safe.

_I feel like a song without the words  
A man without a soul  
A bird without its wings  
A heart without a home  
I feel like a knight without a sword  
The sky without the sun  
'Cause you are the one_

Sesshomaru took one of Rin's hands from around his neck and led her out the middle of the dance floor where everyone parted.

_I feel like a ship beneath the waves  
A child who's lost its way  
A door without a key  
A face without a name  
I feel like a breath without the air  
And every day's the same  
Since you've gone away_

Sesshomaru and Rin were so wrapped in each other's eyes they did not see everyone starring at them with smiles on their faces.

_I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning  
You used to be the one that put a smile on my face  
There are no words that could describe how I miss you  
And I miss you everyday  
Yeah_

_And I'm never gonna leave your side  
And I'm never gonna leave your side again  
Still holding on girl  
I won't let you go  
'Cause when I'm lying in your arms  
I know I'm home_

Rin laid her head on Sesshomaru's chest, trying hear his heart beating over the music and her own heart beating.

_They tell me that a man can lose his mind  
Living in the pain  
Recalling times gone by  
And crying in the rain  
You know I've wasted half the time  
And I'm on my knees again  
'Till you come to me  
Yeah  
__  
I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning  
You used to be the one that put a smile on my face  
There are no words that could describe how I miss you  
And I miss you everyday  
Yeah_

"Promise to never leave me again?" Rin whispered, knowing Sesshomaru would be able to hear it.

"I promise." He said, smiling down at her.

_And I'm never gonna leave your side  
And I'm never gonna leave your side again  
Still holding on girl  
I won't let you go  
I lay my head against your heart  
I know I'm home  
I know I'm home  
I know I'm home_

_And I'm never gonna leave your side  
And I'm never gonna leave your side again  
Still holding on girl  
I won't let you go  
'Cause when I'm lying in your arms  
I know I'm home_

Another slow song came on. Sesshomaru and Rin made no action to sit out or anything. They just gazed into each other's eyes, glad to have each other back.

_If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through and I hope  
You are the one I share my life with  
__  
I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
__If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?_

Rin sighed in happiness. She had Sesshomaru back. Naomi was gone. What more could she ask for?

_If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me, then why does this distance name my life?  
If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
__We'll make it through and I hope  
__  
You are the one I share my life with  
__And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray that you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_

Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered in her ear so she could only hear him.

"Rin, will you be my mate?"

"What?" Rin gasped, her eyes wide and her heart beating faster.

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?_

"It's the only way I can stay in your arms." Sesshomaru whispered. He didn't want to be away from her again. "I want to be with you forever."

_'Cause I miss your body and soul so strong  
That it takes my breath away  
And I breath you into my heart  
__And I pray for the strength to stand today_

"You make me stronger. I can't live without you."

_'Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And though my heart is by your side_

"I need you by my side."

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?_

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with glossy brown eyes, a large smiled on her face.

"Of course I will, Sesshomaru." She breathed. "I don't want to be away from you again."

Sesshomaru smiled and captured her lips in a passionate fiery kiss.

To Be Continued…

Well, there you have it folk. The last chapter of **When It Was Me**. Have no fear, there will be an epilogue. The songs I used were **Never Gonna Leave Your Side **and **If You're Not The One **both by Daniel Bedingfield. Hope you liked it.

R&R kindly please.

Drama Kagome


	10. Epilogue

LAST CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **When It Was Me

**Summary:** Rin is deeply hurt when the person she least expected dumped her. Sesshomaru. She expected them to be together forever. But that all changed when a mysterious girl comes to their school.

**Author's Note: **Okay, people. Here is the epilogue. I want to thank you all for taking your time to read and reviewing for this story, especially you, **BlackRosetheVampire**. I love all of you reviews and I hope you greatly enjoyed this story. Keep your eyes out for my of my stories, please! R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Epilogue

…

Rin groaned slightly, waking up the next morning. The sun was shining brightly on her eyes. She made to bury her head in her soft pillow but met with something hard and muscular. Curious, she looked up and saw Sesshomaru's calm sleeping face.

She then became aware of the slight pain in her left shoulder and when she touched it, she felt two tiny holes.

We did mate, Rin thought, taking note of their naked bodies. I thought it was just a dream.

Rin smiled, closing her eyes and snuggling more into Sesshomaru's arms and falling asleep once again.

…

Rin giggled, feeling Sesshomaru's nose gently glide down her neck, as he smelled her raspberry scent. They were both currently sitting in Rin's bed, barely dressed. Sesshomaru only had on his boxers while Rin wore his dress shirt from the previous night. His other clothes were scattered around Rin's room along with Rin's dress.

Rin's parents were gone for the weekend at her grandparents so they didn't have to worry about getting dressed or people interrupting them. Rin had a funny feeling they were gone because she told them Naomi was gone and Sesshomaru was not under her spell anymore.

"That tickles." Rin giggled, tilting her head so he had better access to her neck. He smiled, kissing her mate mark, making the slight pain fade. He then resumed smelling her neck to her cheek where he kissed her.

"I love you, Fluffy," Rin said, laying her head against his bare shoulder.

"And, I you, Rin." Sesshomaru said softly. Rin turned around and placed her lips on his, smiling. As of last night, their kisses have gotten ten times better than before Naomi broke them up.

This moment right there, sitting in between Sesshomaru's legs and kissing him, Rin would never forget.

She practically had to go through hell to get him back from Naomi. She wasn't ever going to let him go again.

"Sesshomaru," Rin said, a centimeter from his lips. "Promise to never let me go again. I hated it when I wasn't in your arms."

Sesshomaru took one of her small delicate hands in his large ones and kissed it.

"I promise I'll never leave you again." He promised, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "We're bound together now. Forever." Before she could say anything, he caught her lips in another passionate fiery kiss.

…

Weeks passed since that weekend Rin would never forget. She beat Naomi, who mysteriously disappeared after the talent along with Haru, in the talent show. Then, the day after at the Big Dance, she had gotten the love of her life back. Sesshomaru.

Now, you see them in their apartment they got shortly after graduation. They were both lying on the couch, watching a movie. Rin was lying comfortably on Sesshomaru's chest, trying not to fall asleep.

Sesshomaru tightened his arms around Rin's waist, watching her eyelids droop and snap open again.

"If you're tired, you should sleep," Sesshomaru growled softly to Rin.

Rin shook her head.

"No I'm-" Yawn. "Not tired. You're arms and che-" Yawn, "-st are just damn warm and comfy." Rin mumbled and her eyelids drooped close again.

Sesshomaru slightly chuckled, running a clawed hand through her hair. He stopped suddenly, sniffing the air and growling, his arms wrapping around Rim's waist tightly once again.

A second later, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it," Rin sleepily asked Sesshomaru, her eyes closed. She gave up trying not falling asleep on Sesshomaru. He was just too damn warm and comfortable.

"Haru." Sesshomaru growled and Rin's eyes snapped open, now wide-awake.

"Why is he here?" Rin asked as he knocked on the door again. Sesshomaru growled again. Rin was sure she would bruise if Sesshomaru held her any tighter. "I'm going to see what he wants."

Seeing the deadly determined look in Rin's brown eyes, he reluctantly let her go. Rin smiled and pecked his lips before opening the door, making sure her mate mark was visible.

"Hey, Rin," Haru said calmly.

"How do you know where I live and why are you here?" Rin replied shortly, a glare in her eyes.

Haru shifted under Rin's gaze. Rin noticed something different about him but couldn't name it. He coughed nervously.

"I asked your mother." Haru said nervously.

"You asked my mom?" Rin screamed. "What the hell, Haru?"

"I came to give you both some news." Haru continued, seeing Sesshomaru standing protectively behind Rin, a cold glare in his eyes. 

"What news?" Rin asked.

"It's about…Naomi." He said slowly. Rin and Sesshomaru glanced at each other before letting him in. Sesshomaru and Rin sat on the couch while Haru sat in the chair next to the couch.

"What about her?" Rin said coldly.

Haru took a deep breath, looking at his hands.

"She's in an Asylum in Tokyo." Haru said, not surprising Rin. "After the Talent Show, she went crazy. She tried killing herself numerous times after failed attempts of bewitching another dog demon here in Tokyo. She kept blaming Rin for losing you, Sesshomaru. She almost came close to making you her mate."

Rin scoffed. "Of course she does."

"She tried finding ways of getting him back." Haru continued. "She even tried claiming she was pregnant with Sesshomaru's baby." At this, Rin gave Sesshomaru a very dark look.

"I did not have sex with her." Sesshomaru simply stated in his defense. Rin scoffed once again, not believing him. They were all over each other during school. Although, that could be because Naomi was commanding him to do it.

"This of course was a lie." Haru added quickly, the tension rising dramatically between Rin and Sesshomaru. "She told Amaya, who told me, all Sesshomaru did with her was kiss her. He never got further with her, saying he didn't want to do anything until after graduation."

Rin's dark look relaxed a bit.

"I'm assuming you'll be wanting us to go visit her, then." Rin said, her arms crossed tightly against her chest.

"No." Haru chuckled. "She doesn't want to see either of you two. She's also in the Asylum because her powers are gone."

"What do you mean?" Rin raised an eyebrow.

"After the Talent Show, she tried bewitching another dog demon in Yokohama." Haru explained. "It didn't work, though. The dog demon got angry that she was smiling at him when his mate was next to him.

"Naturally, she was furious that her powers were gone. Naomi came back to Tokyo and tried killing herself but I wouldn't let her." Haru smiled sheeply. "She got put in the Asylum, where she's doing a bit better."

"That's good, I guess." Rin said.

"Yeah."

They sat in a silence for a while.

"Is that all you came here for, Haru?" Rin asked. "To tell us about Naomi. You won't try asking me out or anything?"

Haru laughed, shaking his head.

"No. I see now that you deeply love Sesshomaru." He said, smiling. "I won't try anything."

Rin let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thanks." Rin said, smiling a bit.

"I better go," Haru said, looking at his watch. "Visiting hours is almost over. I promised Naomi I'd visit her today with Amaya." He got up. "Nice seeing you, Rin and Sesshomaru." He left.

Sesshomaru caught Rin's wrist as she made to get up and looked into her brown eyes.

"I never slept with Naomi, Rin." He said. "What ever I did with her, it was to save your life. But I never mated with her."

"I know, Sesshomaru." Rin replied, smiling at him. "You did what you had to do to protect me."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Rin and inhaled her beautiful raspberry scent.

"Did I not promise we'd be together forever," Sesshomaru asked. "I intend to keep that promise. No one will ever break us apart again. You're my mate."

Rin hiccupped, her brown eyes turning glossy.

Sesshomaru cupped her chin with a finger and made her look up at him.

"I love you, Rin. My Rin." He softly growled.

"I love you, too, Fluffy. My Fluffy." Rin replied, smiling. Sesshomaru smiled in return and kissed her.

Over the next few years, Rin and Sesshomaru would go to college. Rin for a counselor for troubled teens and Sesshomaru for a lawyer. After college, they married. When Rin had their first child, a girl named Inaru, she quit her job and became a stay at home mom. Where she raised all three of their kids.

They never saw Haru or Naomi again. It was rumored after Naomi got of the Asylum, they had married and moved to Osaka.

In long story short, Sesshomaru and Rin were together forever. No one else tried breaking them apart.

The End!

Whew. I'm done with this story. It turned out better than I thought. Thank you all who have read and reviewed for this. If you have any questions, whether about this story or any of my other stories, don't hesitate to ask. I like your input. Well, I think I'm going to work on **Kryptonite. **Haven't updated that in a while.

R&R kindly please.

Drama Kagome


End file.
